


Прикосновение

by Shenger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Javert isn't used to touch, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenger/pseuds/Shenger
Summary: – Тело есть тело, не важно, сколько слоёв ткани между ним и моей кожей. Хватать за одежду – это одно, но чувствовать форму их костей и плоти под ней… – он подавил дрожь. – Я стану терпеть, только если я один определю, когда, где и как долго продлится прикосновение.





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Benefit of the Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491370) by [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601). 



> Мой профиль на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/411727

Запах пороха заполнил кафе. Через пролом в двери валили клубы дыма и пыли. Они окутывали его с поразительной скоростью, и, наконец, хлынули в горло, как вода. Он закашлялся. Он попытался повернуться на бок. Он лежал, привязанный к столу. Верёвки не стягивали, но были склизкими и липкими. А ещё – тёплыми. Его передернуло.

Среди грохота битвы, бушевавшей снаружи, кое-что привлекло его внимание. Он обернулся на звук. Сквозь завесу дыма он различил силуэт человека.

Жан Вальжан…

Вальжан протянул к нему тяжелую руку. Слишком поздно он, Жавер, понял, что рука сжимает нож. Он отпрянул, но внутренний голос советовал не удивляться. Конечно, Вальжан здесь. Он и был здесь, разве нет?

Разве нет?

Вдруг нож исчез, а сам Вальжан теперь сидел в кресле возле стола, сгорбившись и закрыв глаза. Словно спящий. Или мёртвый.

Мёртвый.  _Они сказали, никто из повстанцев не выжил!_  Значит мёртвый. Или..?

Он рванулся, избавляясь от верёвок, и потянулся к широким опущенным плечам. _Встряхнуть, разбудить его!_ И тут же осёкся. Он взглянул на свои руки. Нерешительность? Но ведь он хватал Вальжана и раньше! Да, но только ради поимки…   _Нет. Был и другой случай..._

Побережье. Труп на песке, призрак, склонившийся перед ним.

_«Это я…»_

_«Кто?»_

_«Жан Вальжан.»_

Немой ужас судорогой свел его тело, и он распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Вальжан всё ещё был здесь, в здравии и вблизи. Череcчур близко. Жавер вздрогнул, когда тот пошевелился.

– Тише. Вы в безопасности здесь, помните? – тихий глубокий голос Вальжана.

В безопасности? Жавер огляделся. Небольшая скромно обставленная комната вместо баррикад и обречённого кафе. Воспоминания медленно оживали – он видел её раньше. Она всплывала смутно и ненадолго, но каждый раз Вальжан был рядом. Как и сейчас.

– Примерно, – наконец ответил Жавер. – Но я не помню, как оказался здесь. В этой постели…

Его веки сомкнулись от захлестнувшей его слабости, и он слепо провёл пальцами по простыням, будто искал поддержки, которой они не могли оказать.

– Это я принёс вас сюда. Сразу же после того, как вытащил из Сены, – Вальжан внимательно следил за его реакцией, взвешивая каждое слово. – Должно быть, шайка грабителей напала на вас, и вы были сброшены вниз, потому что перила слишком высоки, чтобы упасть случайно. Если нет, тогда единственным объяснением было бы… Но подобные вещи просто немыслимы для человека вашего склада.

Жавер молча сцепил зубы. Слишком хорошо запечатлелся в его искаженном и спутанном сознании последний поступок. Отрицать то, что он совершил, было бы ложью, но подтвердить… Он поднял глаза. Что-то в чертах Вальжана избавило его от мучительного выбора. Он вдохнул и закашлялся.

– Да уж, понадобится время, чтобы избавиться от воды, которой вы наглотались. Но всё не так плохо, как могло быть. Что меня действительно волнует, так это ваша лихорадка, – он подался навстречу Жаверу, но тот шарахнулся от его руки.

– Пожалуйста, Жавер, окажите… содействие.

– Я не желаю, чтобы вы прикасались ко мне!

– Да бросьте, – с мягким укором произнёс Вальжан. – Знаю, вы не доверяете мне, но подумайте вот о чём: у меня была масса возможностей причинить вам вред за те два дня, что вы здесь, стоило мне только захотеть.

Жавер уставился на него. «Два дня?» Если доверять воспоминаниям, не могло пройти и нескольких часов. Но ведь были ещё эти сны… Он с трудом сглотнул, когда дым и крики умирающих всколыхнулись в его памяти. Видение обожгло его, огненными языками взвилось из очага, что потрескивал в дальнем конце комнаты. Вдруг прохладные пальцы коснулись его лица. С рыком раненного зверя он оттолкнул их от себя.

– Я не давал тебе разрешения, – прошипел он.

Вальжан нахмурился.

– Прошу прощения. Но, пожалуйста, позвольте мне. Я не в силах узнать, спал ли жар, не дотронувшись до вас. Разрешите хотя бы измерить вам пульс.

– Нет. Не разрешаю. Не тебе.

– Понимаю. Может быть, стоит послать за врачом, чтобы вас осмотрели?

– Нет!

Вальжан поджал губы.

– В таком случае, инспектор, боюсь, что вам придется позволить мне это, не смотря ни на что.

Не дожидаясь очередных возражений, он поднялся со стула и пересел в изголовье. При виде руки, потянувшейся к нему, Жавер отпрянул, насколько позволяла ширина кровати, но этого не хватало. Он отстранился ещё немного, и потерял равновесие.

Сильные руки тут же подхватили его: одна сжала запястье, другая поддержала под спину, оберегая от падения. Жавер застыл – его личные границы были неумолимо нарушены. Он никогда не позволял другим прикасаться к нему без его согласия. Никогда. Любое прикосновение происходило только по его инициативе или не происходило вовсе!

Но с каких это пор Вальжан соблюдал принципы окружающих?

Он стал инстинктивно рваться на свободу, но вскоре сдался. Сейчас он совершенно ослаб, но даже в добром здравии ему было не совладать со звериной мощью Вальжана. Значит, ему придется вынести это посягательство так же, как неизбежные прикосновения чистильщиков обуви или столкновения с прохожими на людной улице. Да, он бы вытерпел, хоть и не без труда.

– Что вы так напряглись? – Вальжан помог ему сесть. – Пора бы уже понять, что я не желаю вам зла, – он заглянул Жаверу в глаза. – Я вам так противен?

Сам того не желая, Жавер вспомнил невыразимые образы, увиденные им на мосту. Сияющий ореол над головой Вальжана вспыхнул, едва не ослепив его. Он тряхнул головой. Нет, он не мог ненавидеть милосердного человека, даже если им был Жан Вальжан. Именно по этой причине он лишился Божьей – да, Божьей! – милости.

– Тогда почему? – Вальжан снова приблизил руку к лицу Жавера, но опустил её, когда тот отвернулся. – Холод моих рук настолько неприятен? Если так, ваше состояние и правда хуже, чем я думал, – глаза, полные искреннего беспокойства, изучали Жавера. – Пожалуй, я должен наконец послать за врачом.

– В этом нет необходимости, – отрезал Жавер. – Мне без разницы, холодны ваши руки или нет. Я не выношу любых прикосновений от кого бы то ни было.

Он был готов к очередным поползновениям, но вместо этого Вальжан откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на коленях.

– У меня нет скрытых мотивов, инспектор, если вас это беспокоит. Только забота о вашем здоровье, ничего больше.

– Само собой. С чего бы вы… А-а… – он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Вальжана, – под «скрытыми» вы подразумеваете «непристойные». Верно?

Смущенный кивок послужил подтверждением, и надломленное сознание Жавера застопорилось. Он молча упёрся взглядом в Вальжана. Конечно, ему было известно о половых сношениях. Слишком часто ему приходилось сталкиваться с этим по долгу службы: проституция, домогательства, насилие в семье. Он знал, как это происходит, и что люди стремятся к этому, но сам никогда не видел в этом смысла. Совокупление не приходило ему на ум, если не фигурировало в деле, которое он расследовал. Так что надуманные Вальжаном опасения казались ему до смешного абсурдными.

– Честно говоря, мне подобное и в голову бы не взбрело, – сказал он прямо.

Жавер ожидал, что обнадежит или даже огорчит Вальжана, но в итоге тот был изумлен. Он склонил седую голову в глубокой задумчивости, и казалось, с трудом удерживал руки сомкнутыми.

– Простите моё любопытство, инспектор, – медленно произнёс он, – но если вы не сомневаетесь в моих намерениях или врачебной необходимости, почему же вы так противитесь?

– Не ваше дело, – прошипел Жавер.

Вальжан опустил голову.

– И правда, не моё. Однако я хочу помочь вам, и не смогу, если вы мне не позволите.

Отвечать было не обязательно. Жавер понимал это, но в то же время не мог быть равнодушным к тихому проницательному взгляду, что был к нему обращен. По правде говоря, он и сам не знал, почему избегал чужих прикосновений. Он принимал это как данность, и не задавался лишними вопросами. Но с тех пор, как он встретил Вальжана на берегу Сены, Жавер усомнился во всём. Каторжник, ставший святым, сорвал покровы с его души,  обнажил её изъяны и сбил опоры. Что ещё было ему скрывать?

– Ничего личного, – сказал он наконец. – Не спрашивайте меня, как это вышло, но я никогда не мог вынести прямого контакта с чьим-то телом.

Вальжан раскрыл рот.

– Но во время ареста…

– Я хватаю их за шиворот. Разве вы не замечали? – его тонкие губы растянулись в усталой ухмылке. – Или позволяю другим применить силу, если этого не избежать.

– Кроме того, вы не носите перчаток.

– Тело есть тело, не важно, сколько слоёв ткани между ним и моей кожей. Хватать за одежду – это одно, но чувствовать форму их костей и плоти _под_ ней… – он подавил дрожь. – Я стану терпеть, только если я один определю, когда, где и как долго продлится прикосновение.

Было очевидно, что у Вальжана есть определенное мнение на этот счет, но он так и не озвучил его. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Если бы я попросил вас потерпеть два моих пальца на вашем запястье ровно четверть минуты, сверяясь по секундной стрелке, вы бы согласились?

Жавер оценил это. Испытание. Он не провалит его.

– Если так нужно.

– Будьте добры!

– Это сносно, я полагаю, – он расстегнул пуговицы на манжете рубашки и закатал рукав. Затем протянул руку, положив на простыни перед Вальжаном и выставив запястье.

Как и обещал, Вальжан вынул часы из кармана своего жилета и раскрыл их.

– Четверть минуты, – повторил он, прежде чем мягко нажал двумя пальцами на запястье Жавера сбоку, там, где пульс отчетливее.

Предупрежденный заранее, Жавер обнаружил, что прикосновение не было неприятным. Пальцы Вальжана были огрубевшими и прохладными, но не нажимали сильнее, чем нужно, и не задержались после того, как Жавер досчитал до пятнадцати.

Вальжан защелкнул часы и убрал их, бормоча что-то одними губами.

– Ваш пульс ускорен, – заключил он, – что может быть результатом вашего неудобства.

Жавер издевательски ощерился.

– Ваше любопытство не вполне удовлетворено?

– Я бы предпочел убедиться, конечно.

– Или вам просто доставляет удовольствие принуждать меня к чему-то, чего я не хочу? Мелкое подобие мести за всё произошедшее.

На этот раз Вальжан выглядел уязвлённым.

– Местью было бы привязать вас к кровати и осмотреть насильно, без вашего согласия. Разве так я поступил? – он устало вздохнул. – Можете не верить, но я беспокоюсь о вас, инспектор. Я хочу помочь вам, снова увидеть вас прежним. Я не смогу сделать этого, если не узнаю, что с вами не так!

– Одно последует за другим, пока вы наконец не вывернете меня наизнанку. Стоит дать палец, и тебе отмахнут руку!

– Одного прикосновения к вашему лбу будет достаточно, обещаю.

– Нет, Вальжан, – произнес Жавер. Очередной приступ головокружения заставил его пошатнуться и прислонить голову к спинке кровати. К его облегчению, Вальжан не настаивал. Во всяком случае, пока что.

– Поверить только: кто-то может быть так враждебен к прикосновениям. Но ведь так мы передаем кое-что, напоминающее нам, что мы люди.

Жавер фыркнул с закрытыми глазами.

– …сказал человек, о котором весь Монтрей шептался, что он не подпускал к себе никого.

– И я был не прав! Козетта раскрыла мне глаза. Все прикосновения, которые ей довелось узнать в детстве, были побоями. Всё, что мы имели, – это шрамы, но её объятия научили меня доверять, она показала мне, как ласка может дать утешение, – он помолчал. – Жавер? Разве ваша мать не обнимала вас, когда вы были ребенком? Не касалась вашего лба, когда вы болели?

Жавер снова открыл глаза.

– Нет, – ответил он просто.

– Нет? Вы были сиротой?

– Осиротел благодаря преступлениям моих родителей. Мне редко приходилось их видеть – оба были за решеткой. Но ведь я выжил, так что, думаю, кто-то ухаживал за мной в младенчестве, хотя воспоминаний об этом у меня не осталось. Самое большее, что я могу припомнить, – это равнодушная семья, которая не заботилась о своем отпрыске, а потом  –  тюремный надзиратель, решивший научить меня тому, что знал сам. Никто из них не прикасался ко мне, разве что в качестве наказания.

Он был поражен той мучительной болью, что отразилась на лице Вальжана.

– Дети нуждаются в нежных прикосновениях, чтобы встать на ноги. Им необходимо подтверждение того, что они нужны, что их любят.

– Как можно нуждаться в том, чего не знаешь? – Жавер дернул плечом и поморщился, когда перед глазами поплыло. – Я не испытывал потребности, о которой вы говорите.

– Совершенно?

–  Выходит, что так.

– И в дальнейшей жизни, от жены или любовницы?

–  Тоже нет.

 

– _Ни от кого_ близкого? – отчаяние в голосе Вальжана только сильнее разозлило Жавера.

 

– Не утруждайтесь расспросами. У меня никогда не было такого желания.

– Ради всего святого, – брови Вальжана полезли на лоб, – почему?

– Потому что всё это сводится к похоти. Я видел людей, идущих на любой разврат и беззаконие, чтобы утолить свою похоть. И принял решение не прикасаться ни к чему подобному.

 – Боюсь, в чем-то вы правы. Но отношения между людьми заключают в себе гораздо больше, чем похоть. Например, я не был женат, но ведь у меня была Козетта.

Теперь настала очередь Жавера выглядеть озадаченным:

– Хотите сказать, что вы с ней…

  
– Об этом не может быть и речи! – взревел Вальжан в праведном гневе, заполняя собой всю комнату. Эхо еще отскакивало от стен, когда он продолжил, опустив голову и понизив голос. – Я не нуждался в жене, потому что чистая любовь моей дочери ко мне была гораздо сильнее, чем может быть супружеская. Конечно я прикасался к Козетте, но только так, как это делают родители. Я укачивал её, когда она была совсем маленькой, обнимал и лелеял, когда она подросла. Даже сейчас, когда она касается моей руки во время прогулки по парку… – он опустил глаза и поежился, словно отгоняя терзавшую его мысль. – Я хотел сказать, что простое прикосновение может создавать узы между людьми. Многие годы мы были связаны с Козеттой этими узами, и вскоре она создаст такую связь со своим мужем. Это естественно.

Но Жавер только покачал головой, содрогнувшись от его слов.

– В этом нет _ничего_ естественного! – он язвительно усмехнулся. – Люди – подлые существа, и способны на ужасные поступки, стоит только дать им волю. Мы оба тому подтверждение!

 –  Вы говорили так и раньше, но я чувствую, что вы ошибаетесь.

Жавер задрожал, вспомнив пугающие раздумья на мосту.

– Может и так, – пробормотал он. – Но даже если вы правы, у меня нет ни малейшего желания «создавать узы», как вы выразились. Люди не заслуживают такого доверия. И я не заслуживаю тоже.

Вальжан невзначай переместил руку с коленей на простыни.

– Вы так уверены в этом? – спросил он самым мягким тоном. – Вы в числе благороднейших людей, что я встречал в своей жизни. Возможно, вы слишком суровы к себе и слишком строги к другим, но прежде всего, вы честный человек.

– Если вы намерены убедить меня, будто мне можно доверять, не тратьте сил. Я знаю, чего заслуживаю… Отродье двух уголовников, родившееся в тюрьме и вылезшее из сточной канавы. Отверженный с рождения, принимаемый другими только когда от меня есть польза.

– Скверная судьба.

– Справедливая, – отрезал Жавер. – Стало быть, когда моё существование перестает приносить пользу, единственно верное решение – оборвать его самому.

– Это было бы большой потерей.

Он вглянул на Вальжана:

– Поэтому вы меня вытащили?

– Вы бы бросились в реку, будь у вас жена, которая ждёт вас, или, кто знает, ребенок?

–  У меня не…

–  Или вы укрылись бы за ними от той бури, что толкнула вас на мост?

Жавер смотрел на него в замешательстве. Как он мог ответить на вопрос, которого даже не в силах был постичь? Будь у него семья, полагался бы он на неё? Возможно. Скорее всего, нет. Но кто мог сказать теперь?

В смятении, Жавер слишком поздно заметил, как Вальжан пошевелился. Внезапно большая мозолистая ладонь опустилась ему на предплечье. Он хотел было отдернуть руку, но только напрягся, не шевелясь. Прикосновение было слишком трепетным, чтобы разрушить его. В основном люди трогали его, когда им было что-то нужно. Но на этот раз всё было иначе. И, как и пальцы на его запястье, это было не так уж нестерпимо. 

К его удивлению, ощущения не изменились, даже когда ладонь Вальжана наконец тяжело легла на его руку, и соприкосновение стало более осязаемым.

 – Спасибо, – прошелестел Вальжан еле слышно. Он улыбался. – Спасибо, что позволили. Что из всех людей именно мне позволили так приблизиться к вам.

Жавер насмешливо скривил губы.

– Что мне терять? Вы сокрушили самые основы моего мира. Я бесконечно падаю, испепеляемый огнём и серой в своих кошмарах, только чтобы обнаружить, что вы по своей прихоти не даете  – или просто не можете дать – этим кошмарам окончательно претвориться в жизнь, – он поморщился. С каждым словом он чувствовал, что желание противостоять сказанному угасает в нем. – Впрочем… Делайте, что хотите. Вам больше нечего отнять у меня, чего бы у вас _уже_ ни было.

– Я никогда не хотел отнимать у вас что-либо, Жавер. Я сохранил вашу жизнь, чтобы она была спасена, потому что вы заслуживаете жить дальше. Если ваши слова правдивы, и я каким-то образом вызвал ваше стремление покончить с собой или усилил его, позволите ли вы мне загладить вину?

На его памяти, каждая милость, оказанная ему Вальжаном, имела страшную цену. С другой стороны, так как он был готов заплатить предельную цену по собственной воле, чем он рисковал, принимая из его рук еще один отравленный дар?

Вальжан, видимо, счёл долгое молчание знаком согласия, и не спеша провёл ладонью вверх по его руке. Жавер следил за ним, словно ястреб, но обнаружил только, что бережное прикосновение абсолютно лишено цели. Оно не было ни частью осмотра, ни прелюдией – по крайней мере, не имело ничего общего с тем, что делают некоторые из задержанных, пытаясь заставить его передумать. Насколько он мог судить, это прикосновение не преследовало никакой другой цели, кроме как… просто быть. Это ощущение оказалось для него совершенно новым.

Вскоре рука Вальжана уже покоилась на его плече. Жавер взглянул на неё, ошеломленный тем, как легко ему далось принять это. У него на глазах грубые пальцы сжались, и там, где они стиснули его плечо, он ощутил давление на кожу. Пальцы распрямились, скользнули ближе к шее, и сжались снова, на этот раз стиснув его болезненные мышцы чуть сильнее.  Он ахнул. Пальцы расслабились, сместились и сжались снова. Всё повторялось раз за разом…

И каждый раз Жавер тихо постанывал. Поначалу ему было непривычно ощущать все эти прикосновения к себе, потом – больно от накопившегося в мышцах напряжения. Спустя некоторое время он уже не мог облечь причину своих стонов в слова. Но Вальжан продолжал  с таким бережным участием, что вскоре стоны превратились во всхлипывание. Жавер заслонил горящее лицо руками, чтобы скрыть неожиданно выступившие слёзы.

– Чшшш, – успокаивающе прошептал Вальжан, не прекращая ласковых движений. – Это ничего… Для этого и нужна забота.

– Чтобы сломить человека? – Жавер уже не обращал внимания на стыд.

– О, нет, что вы, – сказал Вальжан, понимая, что у Жавера опускаются руки, – забота укрывает уже сломанного человека, позволяя ему дать волю слезам.

Жавер захлебывался, хотя его не душили. Не ожидая того, он ослеп от слёз и оглох от собственных рыданий. Самые привычные, самые надежные его чувства развеялись, оставив его наедине с единственным чувством, которого он избегал всю свою жизнь.

Доброта Вальжана действительно дорого стоила. В последней попытке сопротивления Жавер прижал колени к груди и свернулся калачиком, но Вальжан был быстрее.

 

Жавер почувствовал, как тяжелые руки обхватили его плечи и притянули к чему-то мягкому, живому, шуршащему одеждой, что несомненно было телом Вальжана. Давняя привычка заставляла Жавера оттолкнуть Вальжана, но другая, первобытная сторона его натуры побуждала прижиматься к нему и прятать лицо на его плече.

Волна за волной, напряжение, грусть и другие чувства, которым не было названия, разбивались о его душу. Щит, за которым он скрывался от них, был уже надтреснут по милости Вальжана, и теперь раскололся от его прикосновений. Прохладная рука обхватила его шею и массировала, пока другая поглаживала его по спине. Под этот успокаивающий ритм перед внутренним взглядом Жавера появлялись и исчезали образы прошлого, и он чувствовал себя стайкой мелких рыбёшек, что мечется в вихре воды посреди шторма. Им не удалось бы вырваться, и ему не удавалось. По правде говоря, он уже не был уверен, хочет ли он этого.

Шторм бушевал часами, днями, возможно даже веками, но наконец он утих. Когда Жавер раскрыл воспалённые глаза и обнаружил, что снова может видеть, он не был наверняка уверен в том, что именно было перед ним. Он лежал на боку, лицом к груде одежды. Его голова покоилась на чём-то слишком твёрдом для подушки, но слишком мягком для дерева. Он вздрогнул, когда это нечто шевельнулось под ним.

– Чшш, отдохните,  – глубокий голос доносился откуда-то сверху. – Вы рыдали до изнеможения.

Жавер попытался поднять голову, но ощутил прохладные губы, мягко прижавшиеся к его виску в безмолвной просьбе остаться. Он остался. Он не знал, почему лежит так. Даже когда он различил массивное тело напротив, руку под своей головой и ещё одну, что гладила его сквозь одеяло, которым он был укрыт, он не нашел в себе сил бороться.

Возможно, его спутанное сознание не нашло в этом необходимости. Лежать в объятиях Вальжана было теплее и причудливым образом уютнее, чем случалось за всю его жизнь. Он никогда не верил, что это возможно. Он никогда не понимал, почему люди стремятся утешить друг друга любым образом. Близость и телесная связь были синонимом разложения. Или ему так только казалось.

Старый каторжник баюкал его долго и душевно, Жаверу еще никогда не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного. Широкая рука оставила его плечо, чтобы погладить по лицу. Однако Жавер почувствовал себя очищенным, а не оскверненным. Сам того не ожидая. И таким хрупким…

– Мне снилось, что ты погиб на баррикадах, – пробормотал Жавер, когда усталось отступила.

Вальжан потерся носом о его волосы.

– Я здесь.

–  Здесь… – Жавер пробежал пальцами по складкам рубашки перед глазами. Она была мягче, чем он представлял. Сквозь ткань он ощущал очертания мышц и изгибы тела Вальжана. – Я рад, что ты…

Руки сомкнулись крепче.

– Это был только сон, – шепот Вальжана раздавался у самого виска. – Спи. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. Обещаю.                                        

Отягощенный сонливостью, Жавер смутно осознавал, что Вальжан притянул его ближе к себе. Он не возражал.

Сердцебиение у его щеки было гораздо надёжнее, чем когда-либо была пустота мнимой самозащиты.


End file.
